The Memoirs of Virginia A Weasley
by Gryfyndor Girl
Summary: This is Ginny's (or Virginia's) story of her times in Hogwarts, and maybe some thereafter. Possible ooc, gd or gh pairing, ignore the character choice (ie gh) as it isnt certain.
1. Where It Begins

The glass was cold against my skin as I leant my forehead against it, looking out at the rain and cold. Everything was messed up. It really doesn't help that I'll be taking Owls soon, and that everyone has been super tense about Voldemort's return, and since he's been laying low for a while, no one has any clue what to expect. Of course, he just had to add on to my confusion. Just as I was getting over him, he just had to suddenly realize my 'inner beauty' and kiss me. Not that it wasn't a nice kiss, I've had worse, but it was awkward, and I really, truly don't want to be like I was in second year, falling all over myself to get his attention, and wishing hopefully that he would notice me and magically we'd be in love. And oh, what a comfort it was, to write in a diary and be possessed by it, and aid in the almost death of the one that you care most for. He never seemed to notice me. Of course, you don't often pay attention to your best friend's little sister unless she is uncharacteristically gorgeous, or retarded or something like that. And I am neither of those. I mean, sure, some people tell me that I have 'gorgeous red hair', or 'beautiful eyes' but it was mostly guys who wanted to date me, or ladies in dress shops trying to get me to buy something. So no, I don't have a great history of being pretty. And if getting noticed means almost dying at the hands of an evil mastermind, I'll pass.  
  
Oh well, such thoughts do not become us. I decided to go outside. I put on that cloak that Hermione had given me last Christmas, spelled to keep warm, melt away snow, and a variety of other things. As I walked down the halls towards the doors outside, I remembered the years before I had gotten my Hogwarts letter. I had been lonely. Oh, ever so lonely. With five brothers either at school or away for work, and only Ron and my parents to talk to, it wasn't the best of times. But it wasn't the worst of times either. I remember the times when it used to rain, thundering and pouring cats and dogs. Mum and Dad would always be so careful for no one to go outside, and don't go out there with that kite Arthur, just because it kept that Franklin man alive once doesn't mean it will be so kind to you, and Ron, why don't you play a game with Ginny, and Ginny, help me in the kitchen, we'll talk of girl things. So of course I would sneak out through my window, across the roof and climb down using the notches in the bricks of the chimney. Then I would run out to a spot I had found in the forest, a clearing circled with white oaks, and standing in it, hair streaming and clothes drenched, I felt so magical, so alive. Like if I waited long enough, a secret would suddenly appear to me, the answer to my questions, and all would be ok, everything would be fine. And in those moments in the oaks, everything was fine. Everything was perfect. And then I would get home and get towels thrown on me, and mum crying and, 'Oh Ginny we were so worried, how could you do this to me' and Ron and Dad would look surprised that I was there, soaked, instead of being up in my room like the good girl that I was. And then the magic was gone. That feeling of serenity with the world disappeared with the fading smell of the rain.  
  
Finally, I was at the doors. I threw them open, and strode out, pulling up the hood of my cloak. I needed to find the magic. I needed answers. Walking a bit into the Forbidden Forest, I found a clearing, not unlike my own, except instead of the oaks, there were rowans. Even better. I stood there for a few minutes, head uplifted to the sky, letting the rain wash over my face, waiting for the calm to come. But something was wrong, it wasn't working, I wasn't wet. Oh yes, Hermione's cloak. Waterproof, how silly of me. I unclasped it and threw it from me, watching it land a few feet away. I spread my arms out and returned my face skyward, feeling the rain soak into my clothes and undo the straightening spell I did on my hair, turning it into curly wet locks. I felt like Morgan le Fay. I could feel my worries slipping away with the rivulets that ran down my back. I was forgetting about Harry, about Voldemort, Owls, Ron, Hermione, school, the fact that I was probably breaking 10 rules just by being out here, and that feeling that I was being watched.  
  
"You're a really weird kid, you know that Weasley?" someone said. I turned quickly; dropping my arms to my sides and feeling a blush creep into my cheeks. Of course, the one person to catch me outside paying tribute to the weather gods in all my loonyness would be the one person whom my family hated with all their hearts. Draco Malfoy. How pleasant.  
  
"Did you need something Malfoy?" I said, making my voice as cold as possible.  
  
He shrugged, and replied, "Just wondering why the goody two shoes Potter fan is outside getting herself soaked and breaking 8 rules in the process."  
  
"How did you know I was out here, Malfoy?" I asked. It was more a demand than a question.  
  
"I followed you. I saw you walking down the hall, and I recognized your cloak as one impervious to rain, and wondered to myself, what could the littlest Weasley have to do outside? And even more so when it is almost past curfew, and pouring buckets out here," he said simply.  
  
I stared at him, repressing the urge to shiver. He of course had kept his common sense and kept his cloak on, warm, and repelling the rain. If someone had walked by that second, they would have seen quite a picture. Ginny Weasley, all around good girl standing soaked without her cloak, and Draco Malfoy, future Death Eater, not looking as formidable as he usually did. The person would wonder what they were doing out there in the rain, and then probably decide it was none of their business, but remember to tell their friends as they made their way back to the castle.  
  
"Why would you care what I was doing? Besides wanting to get me in trouble, that is," I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
Something akin to amusement flickered in his pale gray eyes. He spread his arms with a smirk. "Oh come on Weasley, I'm not as bad as you think," he drawled.  
  
"Hmm, let me review that statement. Your dad tried to make my dad lose his job, you take every possible opportunity to remind us of our lack of wealth, or your plentitude of it, make fun of me, my brothers, my parents, my brother's friends, or my family lineage. I think that allows me to think of you in a rather bad taste. You haven't been the best of friends to me after all." I allowed myself a smirk.  
  
"This is true..." he pondered. "Which is part of the reason I'm out here."  
  
"And that reason would be..."  
  
"I want to apologize."  
  
"Say WHAT?!?! Are you joshing me?" I gave him a stern look.  
  
He sighed. "No, ok? I know I've been a complete asshole and there is no reason for you to forgive me at all, and I expect that you won't, but I just need to make amends. I figured I would start with you, because you don't have as good a right hook as your brother does. I suppose Neville would be next... So many wrongs, so little time to make them right."  
  
"Wait, are you seriously serious? You aren't just doing this to get a rise out of us?" I said, flabbergasted.  
  
"If everyone is going to react like you, I don't think I'll keep this up," he said wryly.  
  
"No, it's just, why now, why not earlier, when it would have been easier?"  
  
He sighed again, and ran a hand through his silvery hair. The rain was stopping. "People don't understand the effect my father has on me... on everyone. Now that Fudge was finally able to catch him as a Death Eater, he's had to go into hiding, and that means leaving the manor and breaking off my mother's Imperious curse." He ignored my gasp, and continued. "Don't sound so surprised. What makes you think he wouldn't use one of the Unforgiveables? He gave you that diary, and he had nothing against you! He hates Potter because he hated his dad, and because Voldemort told him to hate him! Crabbe and Goyle may look stupid, but they serve him, and they report what I do to him, and if I don't act cruel and menacing and hateful, I'll get a 'taste of his wrath' as he used to say. I've had to hide my feelings, because 'emotions are useless, and lead to death.' Another tidbit of Malfoy wisdom. Now that he's gone, I don't have to be a Death Eater, and I don't have to pretend to like people I don't, and-"  
  
"Have you ever used them?" I interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Unforgiveables. Have you ever used them?" 'Please say no please say no please say no.' I mentally pleaded.  
  
He bowed his head. "Yes," he spat. "And I myself have been the subject of their torture."  
  
"You.. their torture?" I was slowly working though it, singling out people who would have had the hate to perform them. I suppose I looked confused, or puzzled, because he chose to clarify himself.  
  
"My father, Virginia. Oh come on now don't look so shocked. After all I just told you? He used them on his wide, the one person he was supposed to love, why not use them on the son he never wanted?"  
  
He averted his eyes from me, staring off beyond the rowans. He seemed so sincere. Like he was baring all his faults to me, all his wounds, and by the looks of him expected me to throw salt in them. But I wouldn't. After Tom had left me, people thought things were back to normal. But a small part of the dark magic had stayed with me. Not so that I was evil, mind you, but I was more like a sneakoscope, I could feel when things were wrong. This didn't feel wrong, just.... unusual. Which also made me wonder why he would tease us all so, if it were just an act. Surely there had to be something behind that made him make fun of the Weasley traits, like, freckles, many children, red hair, lack of wealth....  
  
Or maybe, that was the exact reason. It made so much sense. He didn't like Ron because Ron had something he didn't. A loving family. He had everything we didn't, money, power, and still he didn't have the one thing every child needs most in life. At that one moment, it was like I saw into his soul, saw his true colors. All his life he's been denied love. Emotions are weakness, the son he never wanted. Poor Draco. Right then, I saw a little boy, lost and lonely, wanting only a friend or someone he could relate to. Someone who could understand him. Like I was, when Ron left for Hogwarts. That one year was the loneliest I have had yet. And right then, I wanted to give him a hug. So I did.  
  
"What the- Weasley, what are you doing?" he asked, but not unkindly.  
  
"You looked like you needed a hug." I said simply.  
  
"Needed a- you are truly crazy, you know that? A real loon. First you stand out here in the rain, getting soaked to the bone, then you actually listen to me after all the god awful things I've done, and now you give me a hug?!?"  
  
I allowed myself a small smile, just realizing something. "You called me Virginia."  
  
He blanched. "So? That is your name, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but no one uses it. Not even my mum. Which is rather unfortunate, because I do like it better than 'Ginny'. Ginny is a little girl's name. Virginia is more mature."  
  
"Why don't you tell them? That you don't like it I mean," He asked.  
  
"They've endeared themselves to it. Besides, they would be heartbroken to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore, not precious, perfect little Ginny."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. I guess I said that a bit cruelly.  
  
"And how are you not perfect? What have you done to lower yourself in their eyes?" he asked.  
  
I shuddered, but felt I needed to tell him. Now was the time for exchanging secrets. "When the diary took control, there was a small part of me that remained aware of what was going on. I could have retaken myself, if I really tried. But sometimes, I didn't want to. I wanted the power that Tom gave me. To control this horrible beast, have it hunt for me, have powers beyond my wildest dreams. To just let him take over." I said, murmuring the last part. I looked at the ground.  
  
I did not see his eyes widen with shock, but I did feel his hands cup my face and lift it so that I was looking at him. I kept my eyes downcast, too embarrassed to look him in the eye, but I heard his words, and they rang true in my mind. "Don't ever say that," he whispered. "You can't ever let him take control, or the world as we know it would end. You have no idea how powerful he really is, Virginia. The memory you saw was powerful indeed, but that was a fraction of his true strength. I have seen him. I have looked him in the face and seen his soulless red eyes, and that pale, ghostly white face. He is not of this earth. He has lost his ability to die, and therefore has become the undead. A demon. You cannot let him know that you are weak, or he will hunt you down, and continue to hunt until he either forces you to join him, or kills you. Do not let him kill you, Virginia. That would be such a shame."  
  
I lifted my eyes to his. 'Who would it be a shame for, Draco?' "Why," I whispered, "Why would that be a shame? What do I have to live for here? No one cares for me. They wouldn't miss me if I were gone. Better to go down fighting bravely than some other stupid accident I'll probably get myself into."  
  
He looked confused. "What about Potter, and Granger, and your family? Your parents, and Ron? And all those other guys."  
  
I laughed, a bitter, choked laugh, more a cough than anything. I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him, not in front of anyone. "Oh yes. The wonder trio and my abnormally large family. Harry and Ron, who are both in love with Hermione, but they all are too blind to see it, or don't want to 'ruin the friendship', when not sharing their true feelings is tearing them apart. My brothers, who have submersed themselves in their work, and sometimes forget what day it is and end up late for holidays. Dad, who has to struggle every day to do a good enough job or he'll lose it, no thanks to your father. And mum, who claims that we girls need to stick together, and then pays more attention to Harry bloody Potter when I really need her most. None of them even know my favorite color."  
  
"Well, while we're on the topic, what is your favorite color?" he said lightly.  
  
"Wha- Blue," I said, and smiled a little.  
  
"There you go. Besides, I'm sure there's countless people who care about you that you don't even notice."  
  
I looked up, startled. What was he suggesting? Did he realize how close we were? It scared me. Did Draco Malfoy have feelings for me? Lovey sort of feelings? It all was too much. First he actually cares what I was doing, then he spills some pretty deep secrets, I somehow tell him my darkest secret, I hug him, he comforts me, and now he subtly says that he has feelings for me. I could be reading into this too much, but I doubt it. I think now would be the time to make a getaway.  
  
He was looking at me strange, I guess cause I was looking at him strange too. "I- I gotta go... yeah, um, see you around." I stuttered, and then bolted. Slick, right? Like a fox. So I ran across the soggy grounds, snuck up into the tower, seeing as it was well past curfew, and wrapped myself in a towel in the prefect bathroom. Did I mention I made prefect? Yeah. Anyways, as I was shivering on the edge of the heated pool sized tub, I realized something. I had left my cloak in the forest. I could only hope that I could get some time to go back and get it. As I prepared for bed, I reassured myself that Draco was not interested in me, that he really was trying to right his past wrongs, and that I had not made a large mistake in telling him about the Tom incident. Yeah. Everything was gonna be ok.  
  
The next morning at breakfast was interesting. As I was nibbling a bit of toast between Harry and Neville, with Ron and Mione across from me, I felt a tap on my back.  
  
I turned, and to my utter embarrassment-  
  
"Good morning Virginia. I found this in the hall, and I noticed that Weasley was written on the tag. As I doubt your brother would look good in yellow, I figured it was yours." Draco said cheerfully. He handed me my folded cloak, and was about to walk away, when Harry the Genius just had to make things worse.  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about Malfoy, calling her Virginia like you know her. Who do you think you are?" he demanded.  
  
Oh god Harry, you fool. Draco looked amused. He put a finger on his chin, as if in deep thought. "Let me cross-examine that statement. Wait, what are you talking about Malfoy- I am giving Virginia back her cloak. Calling her Virginia like you know her- I think her name is Virginia, and as there are no laws against speaking her name, I am entitled to the right to call her it. Who do you think you are- why I'm Draco Malfoy, of course. There you go Potter, have a nice day." And he turned to go back to his table, giving me a wave and a wink. I smiled, and then- Harry punched him. Draco looked stunned, and then he, of course, punched him back.  
  
Harry muttered something like 'You Bastard' and practically jumped on Draco, giving him every fighting trick the Twins had taught him. Draco, of course, wasn't one to let himself be beat up, and he fought back with tooth and nail. As they beat each other to a bloody pulp, a ring of curious students formed around them, but through them could be heard shouts such as, "Take that you git!" and" Ouch! I can't believe you pulled my hair Potter!"  
  
"What is going on here?" Dumbledore boomed, looking for all his years and old age, very formidable. If I didn't know that he had weak bones, I would have sworn he was about to jump in between the boys, give them both a few punches, and then stop the fight. The students parted for him, and he walked over to where Harry and Draco stood bloodied and bruised.  
  
Throughout the fight, I had remained standing by my seat, hands over my mouth in horror. I decided that there was only one way to avoid getting called to Dumbledore's office (as I was the primary reason for the fight, and also I guessed that he knew about my little trip last night). That way was to sneak out of the hall, and into some room that I could hide out in. Answer? The library! I crept around the students, tiptoed my way out into the hall, and then made a mad dash to the library doors, where I entered, said hello to Madame Pince (as I think I was on good terms with her at the time) and made my way to a room in the back that was used for studying. Why, what a coincidence, I had some charms work to do. How conveniant.  
  
My essay on the history of the spell Wingardium Leviosa was a foot and a half when Dumbledore summoned me to his office. If you've never been summoned before, I'll tell you, it is the coolest thing ever. It's like something tied a string around your wrist and is pulling you along to your destination, except you have no idea where you're going, and you don't know when the spell is placed. I was in the middle of describing the wand movement needed for the spell (swish and flick, it's all in the wrist) when I felt myself abruptly stand up, put down my quill, and walk out of the library. It was like I was watching a movie of myself, because I had no willpower to stop or go a different direction. I'm just glad that Dumbledore is as good a magician as he is, and that there were no other people in the halls, or I would have been bumping into them and the walls and everything.  
  
I arrived at his office, and regained control of my body. In front of me sat a large stone gargoyle, smiling widely and showing off his fangs. Suddenly he leaped aside and a staircase appeared. Seeing no harm in it, as I had nowhere else to go, I stepped on it. It swirled upward into Dumbledore's office, which was so awesome. It had all sorts of magical trinkets on shelves that covered all the walls, and above them were portraits of the old Headmasters. On one wall was a large ruby studded sword, which I recognized as the one Harry pulled from the sorting hat to save me in first year. The sorting hat sat on a shelf across the room from it, looking very benign and definitely inanimate. Sitting in two large armchairs were Draco and Harry, looking quite worse for wear.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning to another armchair that I was sure wasn't there a second ago. I sat. "Mr.'s Potter and Malfoy were just explaining the cause of their fight, but I unfortunately have two very different versions. On one side, Mr. Malfoy was harassing you in horrible ways, and then attacked Mr. Potter. On the other side, a good samaritan was simply returning a cloak, when he was brutally attacked and had no choice but to defend himself. As both these tales seem a bit radical, I will ask you to tell us what really happened."  
  
I looked first at Draco, who raised his eyebrows at me, light dancing in his pale gray eyes, and then at Harry, who frowned at Draco and silently pleaded for me to take his side.  
  
"Well," I said. "Both are true, in some parts. Draco-" Harry jerked up at the informality "actually was returning my cloak, which I had indeed lost the other night when I was rounding up younger years after curfew in the dungeons. I had it with me to keep warm. He teased Harry a bit, and then Harry punched him, and Draco punched him back, and then, well, you know."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and gave me a thankful nod. "Yes, I do know. Thank you, Miss Weasley." Harry looked sour, like he had just drunken spoiled milk, and shot me a dark glare. I looked down my nose at him, and gave Draco a small smile, which he returned. Harry looked puzzled for a split second, and then looked sulky. "Now, let's see. Fighting is against the rules, so I will have to give you all detentions. You will report to the trophy room tomorrow after dinner, where you will clean them without magic."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, do you mean me too, or just them?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, you too Miss Weasley."  
  
"But- But- I didn't do anything!!" I sputtered.  
  
"Au Contraire, Miss Weasley, you know exactly what you did, which is also against the rules." Dumbledore did the twinkley eye thing at my look of horror. "However minor the reason was." He added, which calmed my nerves. He had said that the forest was forbidden, but he probably knew of the good that had come from it.  
  
"Yes professor." I said, head bowed. I did not catch Harry's inquisitive look.  
  
"Very well, you may go. Oh, but before you do, would any of you like a lemon drop?" I took two happily, as I loved the candies as much as he did. "Take as many as you want Miss Weasley," he said kindly. I took a few more, stuffed them in my pockets, and waved goodbye as I walked to the exit. "Either of you two? No? Well then, have a nice day!"  
  
We all stepped onto the staircase, which lowered itself back down to the 2nd floor. As the gargoyle leaped out of the way, I casually slipped a note into Draco's robe pocket. I stepped out of the doorway gracefully, trying to keep myself from grinning in delight. Over the summer I had practiced pickpocketting because I was bored, and had gotten so good that I could steal Fred or George's wallet and have them not know it was missing. I started to glide down the hall with Harry and Draco looking on, when Harry reached over and latched onto my arm, pulling me away from Dumbledore's office and Draco. "What the hell was that Ginny?" he demanded.  
  
"What was what?" I asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Why did you take his side?"  
  
I put a hand to my chest, putting on a look of utter shock. "Why Harry! Are you saying I should have lied to headmaster Dumbledore? But I'm such a rule abiding, goody two shoes, wholesome little girl. The word Falsehood doest not cross my bounds!"  
  
Draco emitted a snort from down the hall. That boy has ears like a bat I tell you. I suppose I must have smiled a bit, because Harry turned the brightest shade of Fuchsia that would have made my Mum jealous. "Why are you doing this to me Ginny? Is it because I- cause I kissed you?" he whispered fiercely.  
  
I yanked my arm from his grasp and frowned. "Doing what to you Harry? What do you think I'm doing? Just cause I'm not returning your show of affection-"  
  
"No, I mean flirting around with Him, and taking his side. You know how I feel about you Ginny, but I need to know how you feel about me," he interrupted, whispering urgently.  
  
"First off, why are you whispering, who cares if he hears your pledges of devotion? Second, you giving me a quick kiss before running off doesn't really tell me how you feel, just implies that you might have some feelings, albeit sentimental ones. Thirdly, I am not flirting around with anyone, I am simply being the kind and caring person that you ignored up until I grew a set of boobs and you figured that Ron wouldn't care if you dated me. Now, if you are done, I have a charms essay to finish. We will discuss this later." I turned on my heel and saw Draco, leaning against a wall and fingering a folded triangle of paper. Excellent. I raised my chin, glancing at him sideways as I passed him, and then turned down the hall, not giving either him or Harry another glace as I sauntered back to the library. Little did I know the mess I was getting myself into. 


	2. Class Arrangements

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I do own the plot. Note references to Pippy Longstocking, 'Who's Line is it Anyways?' and the Clinton administration.  
  
I had barely sat down again when the door opened and there he was, out of breath but grinning like he had just been told Christmas was coming twice this year.  
  
"That," he said, "Was bloody brilliant."  
  
"I know. Did you run all the way down here?"  
  
"Yeah, but who cares. Let me see your schedule." He held out his hand.  
  
I gave it to him. "So are we going to keep annoying him like this? Because it would work so much better if we planned it out."  
  
"Oh yeah. I haven't had this much fun since Umbridge let me take points from you all last year. But why do you want to get revenge on him?"  
  
I frowned, remembering the terror that was Delores Umbridge. "It isn't just to get back at him, it's my brother and Hermione too. They all have ignored me and I won't have it. What better way can you think of to upset them than hanging out with their worst enemy?"  
  
"I'm their worst enemy? I think they should be watching out for Voldemort a bit more than me, he's the one trying to kill them," he replied, smirking.  
  
I waved off his comment with my hand. "You know what I mean. Are you done with my schedule?"  
  
"Yeah, here." He handed it back to me. "Ok, so you're taking advanced ancient runes."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Congrats. Anyways, I have a free period then, so I could talk to, um, who teaches that?"  
  
"Flitwick."  
  
"Ok so I'll talk to him, and I'll transfer into your class. Of course, I'll need a tutor, cause I'm so far behind-"  
  
"And I could just be ever so helpful and volunteer-"  
  
"Right in front of Harry. He'll be so jealous he'll transfer into the class just to keep an eye on us-"  
  
"And when we pick partners to do translations you can be mine!! Oh this is going to be so fun!!"  
  
Draco looked excited. "We have partners? Nice!"  
  
I put my fingers to my temples as if I was reading someone's thoughts. "I know- hold on, I'm thinking... Harry will need a tutor too. I could tutor you both at the same time, but teach you more, so that it will seem to him that you know more and he's really stupid."  
  
"Oh that's good, I like it, but we need to do more than just that. We could eat lunch together."  
  
"Or just go missing at lunch and get food from the kitchens."  
  
"We can yell greetings to each other across the halls. Really loudly. With annoying nicknames."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Nicknames? Um, how bout no."  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away. Ixnay on the nicknames. And Virginia, don't you think that essay is long enough? Shouldn't you go turn it in? As in now, when Harry has Charms?" he said slowly, enunciating 'turn it in' and 'now'.  
  
"Oh my, this essay certainly is long. I think I'll go turn it in early, and perhaps get some extra credit points." I said in monotone. I stood up stiffly, shoved everything haphazardly into my bag, and left the room, not blinking. Draco's laughter followed me out of the library.  
  
I knocked on the Charm's classroom door, shifting my weight as I thought out what to say. To my chagrin, Harry was the one to open the door. I forgot he sat closest. A minor matter. "Um, hi Ginny-" he began, when I pushed past him.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, I am so sorry to bother you during class time, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you, was it Audrius or Flambrey who made the Wingardium Leviosa spell?"  
  
"No problem, no problem at all Miss Weasley. It was indeed Flambrey."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness, all right then. I think I'm ready to hand in my essay." I was handing it to him when there was another knock on the door. It opened by itself, and Draco sauntered in, looking innocent.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Flitwick, terribly sorry about interrupting, but I was wondering if I could transfer into your Advanced Study of Ancient Runes class. I find them fascinating, and I would love to learn more about their origins and how to translate them," he said smoothly as he walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I do believe we could do that, but you are rather far behind, and would need a tutor... Miss Weasley, you are in the top scores of the class, would you mind tutoring Mr. Malfoy until he catches up?"  
  
"Oh no professor, not at all. It would be a great way to review for my Owls."  
  
Hermione, who was sitting in the front row, gave me a curious look, and frowned at Draco. She wasn't stupid, and sooner or later she would figure out the setup.  
  
"Excellent. If there isn't anything else I can do for you, I need to get back to my class."  
  
We both shook our heads, and walked out, Draco holding the door open for me before leaving.  
  
We walked along in silence for a while, and then he suddenly swore. "What?" I asked.  
  
"I just added another course I need to study for Newts, just to get at Potter."  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Deal with it, this will be worth it. Besides, with my tutelage, you won't need to study for it."  
  
I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him. He was taller than I was. Harry was too. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, and just looked back at me. We probably stood there for about thirty seconds just staring at each other, and might have stood there longer if my heart hadn't done this thing. It felt like it was flipping over, and then my stomach was tying itself in knots. The same feeling I had gotten when I thought I was in love with Harry. I tried to say something, but my mouth was dry. I wet my lips with a paper-like tongue, and mumbled something like, "I need to go do work" before running off to the Gryffindor common room, and locking myself in the bathroom.  
  
God knows how long I sat there before someone came. That someone was Hermione. "Ginny?" I grimaced at the name. "Are you in there? Are you ok? Will you open the door please?"  
  
I reached over and undid the lock. She came in, and sat on the counter, looking at me sitting in the bathtub. She had gotten really pretty as she had entered her last years at Hogwarts. Her once uncontrollable hair now curled past her shoulders, and she had achieved a frame most women would be jealous of. In all, she was one of the most desirable girls in Hogwarts, having both beauty and brains. I admit that I too was a bit jealous, because long before she had achieved her good looks she still had captured the attention of many, something I was still trying to do. When she entered a room, it seemed to light up, and many people stopped what they were doing to watch her. When I walked into a room, people barely even noticed, unless they were Harry. Of course, Harry liked Hermione too, but everyone knew that she had it in for my brother. So I was the fall back. That made me mad, but not at her. It wasn't her fault. I would be glad to have her as a sister, if Ron ever gets up the nerve to ask her when they graduate. And I'm babbling again. Back to the story.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit woozy," I said, my voice wavering.  
  
"So you lock the door and sit in the bathtub?" she questioned, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What do you feel when you look at my brother?" I said quickly, hoping to god that she wouldn't say what she said.  
  
She blushed, and said, "What would make you ask a thing like that? But I suppose you have a right to know. I feel happy, like when we sit next to each other at lunch, that's where I belong. Or sometimes when I watch him play quidditch, and he looks over at me and smiles, my heart feels like it's turning over and my stomach seems to twist and turn. Is there someone who makes you feel like this Ginny?"  
  
I ignored her questions and asked more urgently, "And do you love him?"  
  
She flushed an even deeper red, but answered, "I think yes, I probably do. I could see myself being with him for the rest of my life, and it makes me happy." She smiled a tiny, secretive smile. "I hope this helps you. Remember, sort out your feelings before you act on them, and think before you say something you might regret." She got off the counter and gave me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she stood and looked down at me, and at last smoothed my hair like my mother did when I was little, and said, "I'll see you at dinner, okay?"  
  
I nodded and mumbled, "Thanks Mione." She gave my shoulder a squeeze before closing the door behind her. She would be good for my brother. She would be a good mom too. If only she had been there a year or so sooner, I might not have had to do what needed to be done, and that was break Harry's heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wasn't hungry for dinner, so I stayed in my room and mentally prepared myself to go back to classes the next day. If I had gone to dinner, I would have gotten the owl instructing me to visit professor Flitwick. Instead, it came to my room, which scared the living daylights out of me, as I had focused all my attention on just staying awake reading the boring potions book, and wasn't expecting something to be tapping at the window. I opened the window, allowing the large barn owl into my room. I took the message from it's leg, and unrolled it. It read:  
  
Miss Weasley  
  
If you would please come to my office after dinner, I would be much obliged. I have your essay back for you (excellent job by the way, 10 points to Gryffindor!) and I also have a proposition.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Professor Flitwick  
  
Well put me in striped stockings and call me Pippy, Harry sure didn't wait very long to sign up for Advanced Charms. And 10 more house points, go go Gryffindor! Now don't get me wrong, I have the house spirit and all, but the animalistic ferocity in which the houses compete with each other just annoys me. I mean really, it's just fake points, it's not like they matter! It's like Clinton denying he had sexual affairs with the Lewinsky woman, we all know he did! Ahem. Sorry, got a little off track there. Anyways, I figured I had a good ten minutes before people started leaving the hall, and as I was starting to feel a bit hungry, so I stopped by the kitchens and got a muffin. And then, skipping down the hall to the Professor's room, happy that my evil Plan was working marvelously, I had a thought. What if something goes horribly wrong, like, I get so wrapped up in my feelings for Draco that Harry gives up, or worse, he doesn't give up? I would have to talk to Draco about this.  
  
But then here I was, at Flitwick's room, and as I entered, there he was, standing incredibly short next to Harry. He greeted me in his incredibly high-pitched voice, (I swear the man is a dwarf or something) and Harry mumbled something to me as well.  
  
"Miss Weasley, thank you for coming, but as I said, I have a proposition for you. I know that you are already tutoring Mr. Malfoy, which reminds me to arrange for a room for you to study in in the library. But Mr. Potter here was hoping to transfer into the class as well, which is delightful that so many people are becoming interested in the art of translating runes. But he would also need a tutor, and I was hoping that it wouldn't be much trouble for you to tutor them both. Of course, since this will be taking time out of your own schedule, I am prepared to offer you 100 points to Gryffindor for your efforts."  
  
I frowned, as this wasn't very much of an incentive. "Professor," I began. My tone made the smile drop from Harry's face. The offer of 100 points immediately made him happy, as it would put Gryffindor far ahead of Slytherin, and assure us the house cup. "Professor. As enticing as that is, I try not to limit myself to houses and petty competitions; I'll have to decline. However, if I could get extra credit points that would be something better for me."  
  
"Of course, that will be arranged. 5 extra credit points for each essay, does that sound fair?"  
  
"Marvelous," I replied, smiling sweetly. I could sense Harry glaring at me, as he knew as well as I did that I could get very patriotic and wear all red and gold if in the mood, and that I was just as happy as everyone else when I got house points. So yeah, he knew I was doing it to piss him off. He was just going to get them in quidditch anyways, so I don't see what the big deal was. I guess cause he knew I was doing it to piss him off. Oh well.  
  
It was at that moment that I had my first second thought on the whole thing. I mean, Harry was a nice person, and surely he didn't mean to overlook me, he had been busy fighting the ultimate evil, and he did save my life once... because that's the kind of person he is. He'll put his own life on the line to save someone dear to him. or dear to one of his friends. So, since I was Ron's sister, of course he would protect me with his life. It wasn't that he had considered me more than a friend. I was his friend's kid sister. I had been just a scrawny, pale kid with red hair and too many freckles, and many too many siblings.  
  
But now. Now I was pretty, and classy, and sophisticated, and I had a body most girls would kill for. I was everything I wasn't back then. Good things happen to those who wait. And hadn't I waited for 4 years, praying each night to please make me better god, please either help me win him over or help me forget him, cause I can't take this torture anymore. And Harry had not waited. He hadn't even given me a chance, a second thought before latching onto Cho Chang. No, I deserved this more than anything.  
  
I set my shoulders, preparing myself for the harangue I would get after we both left. And now the Professor was saying goodbye, what had he said after I had agreed? Oops.  
  
I walked out of the room, half rushing, half stalling, not quite sure whether I wanted another go at Harry's ego or if I should just leave him to brood. But he decided that for me by forcefully grabbing my shoulders and pushing me into an unoccupied hallway. He pushed me back against the wall, looking very formidable at his 5'11 stance.  
  
"And what the fuck was that?" he yelled, his tone scaring me a little. He was furious. "Ginny, I have no idea what you're trying to do, but if this is from something I did to you, even though I have no idea what it is, I am so sorry, but get over it! Do you know how angry Ron would be if he knew you were fooling around with Malfoy? And what about your dad? He would be absolutely torn apart, you know how he feels about their family. So if this is just to get back at me for some stupid thing that I don't even realize I did, it's gonna end up affecting a whole lot more people than just me," he finished. His eyes glowed with a mixture of anger and something else I didn't recognize until much later. His jaw was set, his grip on me firm. He wasn't letting me go without an explanation.  
  
"Harry, I'm not trying to do anything, and you have no right to tell me who I can hang out with, and also-" I began, my voice just as furious as his.  
  
"Bull. Shit," he gritted out between clenched teeth. He gave me a little shake, and pushed me back against the wall rather hard. "Ginny, you know why I wasn't attracted to you before? Because even though you grew up outside, even though now you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, you still act like a selfish, spoiled little girl. Not everything is about you. And not everything is about me. You and me are so insignificant to the rest of the world that our lives make no difference. There is a war going on Ginny. A war. People are dying. Ever since I got here I have fought against the man who started that war, fought for my life. And even though yes, you almost died along with me down in the Chamber, I have seen people killed in front of my eyes. Sirius, the one person who really, truly cared for me was killed because I was foolish enough to fall into one of Voldemort's traps. Outside of here, people are dying every single day because of him, and whatever stupid little plan you have to get revenge on me for not paying enough attention to you is gonna have to wait, cause in the end, it's probably gonna be me giving the final curse, and I definitely don't need you and Malfoy at my back trying to trip me up and distract me," he finished, a little out of breath.  
  
Whoa. That sort of brought things into perspective.  
  
"Harry," I whispered, tears forming in the corners of my eyes, "You're hurting me."  
  
He immediately let go, looking shocked at the realization that he had been gripping my arms with an iron hold. He backed up a few steps, and then came back forward, his expression worried. "Ginny, I'm so sorry, really, I didn't know what I was doing. Oh god, did I really hurt you? Here, let me see your arms-" he said.  
  
I flattened myself against the wall even more, if that was possible. "No!" I gasped. "Get away from me! Just- don't touch me!"  
  
But he did anyways, and I let him, a soft caress to my cheek that sent shivers up my spine, and made my stomach twist the same way it did with Draco. I relaxed a bit, and he took a tiny step closer.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered, his voice low, making my knees go weak. "I'm really, really sorry. About everything. I didn't mean it, I swear."  
  
"No," I said, whispering also. "You're right. I'm acting like a spoiled child demanding candy and throwing a fit when I don't get it. I'm horrible."  
  
"No..." he said, tracing my jaw line. How did he get that close? "you're just different. I'm so used to Hermione, and how she's always so right and justified in everything she does. You aren't like that, and I respect that, I guess, it's just different. You're something else, you know that?"  
  
"Thank you," I replied, my voice barely audible.  
  
"Ginny, I'd very much like to kiss you right now," he murmured, his lips incredibly close to mine. That sneaky devil.  
  
"Me too," I mumbled back, and with that, he lowered his lips onto mine.  
  
It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Like my heart jumped out of my chest and exploded in a display of filibuster fireworks, or every single magical thing I had ever done was suddenly dwarfed by this giant, otherworldly thing. I mean, I had been kissed before, but this was the kiss to end all kisses. It was slow, and tentative, but passionate, and told me exactly how he felt, and it tasted so good. Like candy canes on Christmas Eve, or that first piece of chocolate after lent. It was beautiful, and marvelous, and stunning, and awe- inspiring, and just plain wonderful.  
  
And now I was, if possible, even more confused. I broke contact with Harry, sliding against the wall away from him, and dashing up the stairs back into the bathroom. And this time, I wasn't going to be bothered. I turned the shower on full blast and sat under it, letting the water beat against my back, and soak my brand new clothes, but hey, who cares, I can always fix them, I'm magic. But isn't it funny, that even when you have magic, which seems to be the answer to the problems of the world, you still can't figure out simple things like how you feel about a guy, or what you want to do with your life. And I wondered, is it this hard for muggles too? Do they go crazy and run out in the rain or sit in showers with all their clothes on and get soaked? Or do they have an easier solution? I wish I knew a muggle, so that I could ask them. But for now, I just needed to sit, with a mind full of spells, and nothing to do with them.  
  
Isn't it funny that she feels exactly how I feel? And how interesting that I also like to dance in the rain. Perhaps this story will develop as my life develops, or maybe it will branch off in a different direction. Sorry for Harry yelling, and the tons of convo, but it is necessary. Also, don't you love writing in first person? It's so fun!! Anyways, my 2 (say WHAT?!?) reviewers know who they are, and I thank them, although I wish I could get more reviews. But you can't have everything I guess. All right, till next time!! 


End file.
